The present invention relates to a D.C. power assembly, and more particularly to a welding D.C. power assembly producing rectified, multi-phase, full-wave voltage.
A variety of D.C. power unit constructions have been developed for producing rectified, single and multi-phase, full-wave voltage. In one type, several single-phase, full-wave D.C. power units are yoked together to provide multi-phase or single-phase D.C. voltage. Examples of such constructions are illustrated in U.S. Pat. RE No. 31,444 issued Nov. 15, 1983 to Block, entitled TWO-PHASE TRANSFORMER AND WELDING CIRCUIT THEREFOR; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,720, issued Oct. 8, 1974 to Wolf, entitled THREE-PHASE TRANSFORMER-RECTIFIER ASSEMBLY FOR A WELDER.
Such D.C. power units are not without their drawbacks. First, the physical configuration of the rectification units for these transformers results in an undesirably large profile. Second, the rectification assemblies are relatively complicated increasing manufacturing costs, and subsequent inventory and servicing costs. Third, the electrical paths provided within these D.C. power units and the rectifier assemblies create inductive throats. In summary, prior D.C power units are bulky, inefficient, complicated, and/or expensive.